


Your God Can't Save Us Here

by queuebey



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Bad Smut, Fallen Angels, M/M, don't be fooled by the title this is a wholesome fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebey/pseuds/queuebey
Summary: Jongin was the most reputable Saviour of the Heavens, an angel tasked to save Fallens and welcome them into the holy land once again. Kyungsoo was a Fallen angel with absolutely no intentions of being saved.





	Your God Can't Save Us Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaichocosoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/gifts).



> This experience has been traumatising but I'd like to thank A1 for pretty much being my beta and greatest source of encouragement throughout this. Many thanks to A2 as well for being the reason why I joined this fest in the first place and being my rant buddy and thank you to A3 for just being a cutie in general (why do I have so many friends whose names begin with A).  
> To my recipient, I'd like to apologise in case this story is not to your taste and for not being able to write your first batch of prompts. I sincerely hope you enjoy this regardless.  
> I'd also like to thank the mods for being so attentive and patient with me, I'm sorry for the inconvenience I may have caused.  
> And to whoever may be reading this, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this kaisoo baby.

Jongin had been human once upon a time. He’d been born, lived and eventually passed away. All that was left of his passage was a tombstone that read his name, date of birth and death. And that was all he remembered too.

 

During his last breath, it was decided that he could be forgiven and so, promptly brought through the gates of Heaven he was. Now he oversaw the ones whose path he once shared from above.

 

Jongin was an angel. An enlightened soul accompanied by a makeshift body that resembled the flesh and bone that once bound him to his humanity.

 

Much like everyone else, he liked it there. A post life of leisure and contentment, who would be ungrateful enough not to appreciate that? Days went by smoothly, talks were pleasant and the food was divine. But it was not all relaxation, for acedia was a sin. Each and every angel had a task of their own and a reputation to uphold.

 

The Heavens was a self-sufficient land and its inhabitants worked hard to maintain it up to standards, which were high by default. And they gladly did so. It wasn’t hard to tell that angels indeed possessed enlightened souls.

 

Jongin was, as they called, a Saviour. Not The saviour, but A saviour, of course. There were few of those in the Upper Kingdom, but the position was greatly respected for its honourable aspect. In short terms, Jongin had a specific region of the Earth to monitor and in it, he searched for Lost Souls.

 

Lost Souls were the spirits of the Fallen, angels who had committed some sort of treason against the Heavens and were in turn punished to a disgraceful life among humans. But as forgiving and good as they were, angels granted those souls a second chance, a way to redeem themselves and once again ascend to the skies.

Jongin was constantly proven as a competent worker. He didn’t save a soul frequently, but that was due to how quickly he wiped the region of any Fallen soon after his admission, and after that, he seldom had any to worry about.

 

Simply observing the land from above wasn’t always enough to make sure that it was all ok, so occasionally the angel visited the place, letting himself walk around unsuspecting humans and indulging himself in their humorous mundane habits.

 

He truly only left his holy place among his equals as a way to prove his abilities. He knew for sure it’d be long until a Lost Soul roamed his streets again, but he couldn’t slack, not when his reputation as the best Saviour was at stake.

 

It wasn’t unpleasant, for he did give credit to the mortals for their diverse means of entertainment. He found them rather unnecessary, as only empty lives needed such endorphin rushes, but nonetheless enjoyable.

 

Due to his position as an angel, he didn’t participate in sinful activities nor felt the need to, but he did have a weak spot for a good cup of coffee and a well-made bowl of rice. It was early in the morning for humans so the first was the more habitual one to have. As he made his way to his favourite coffee shop, Jongin thought that perhaps the need for routine and organisation was a major root of their existential dread.

 

But one thing was a consensus among the angel and his earthling counterparts: the smell of just brewed coffee was exhilarating. It brought on him a sentiment of nostalgia. Jongin figured he must have liked coffee in his past life, it’d certainly explain his fondness for the beverage now.

 

But among the smell he so loved, upon entering the place, was one that didn’t trigger his buried human memories, but his angel senses. It wasn’t just a scent, it was a sound, vision, taste and feeling combined. It was a presence, like that of an angel but not quite.

 

A Fallen was in his area and he’d missed it. He’d been too engrossed in petty human habits that he’d neglected his main task. He wasn’t there to drink coffee, he was there to make sure that his area was clean. And it wasn’t. He let it slip, and for how long had the Fallen been there? For how long had he been incompetent?

 

The Fallen wasn’t close, that he knew, but they had been there in the coffee shop. Perhaps they’d just got to the city and started frequenting the place every morning, but sooner than Jongin usually did.

 

Jongin had to find them, he couldn’t let this slip-up stain his reputation as the most honourable Saviour of the Heavens. He had already made the mistake of not having noticed the Lost Soul the moment it arrived in his area, so he had to minimize the damage by finding them fast.

 

Deep inside Jongin knew it wouldn’t be that hard, he’d always managed to do his job easily, but perfectionist as the angel was, he couldn’t accept anything less than a perfect 10 in his execution, so he’d make up for the fault with the speed with which he would complete the task.

 

As accurate as his angel senses were, he couldn’t do much at the moment, since following the trail it had left was an ineffective and time-consuming method. But he had a lead: he knew the Fallen visited that coffee shop, and that was more than enough.

 

With that thought to ease his turbulent mind, Jongin decided to enjoy a cup of coffee. He hadn’t exactly earned the treat, but he would, that he knew for sure.

 

-

 

Angels were early birds, waking as soon as the sun welcomed a new day. Usually, Jongin would take things easy, the afterlife was long, after all, instead of hurriedly going about his work shifts like most angels did. There wasn’t much he had to do anyway, most of his work had been done when he was but a young and naive little angel trying to prove himself to his peers. Now as a successful angel with a reputation most of his career consisted of flaunting his looks and achievements to others and occasionally checking up on his area for Fallens, of course. Today, however, as soon as the first sun rays fell upon his face, the boy got to work.

 

It was obviously very early in the morning when he arrived at mortal lands, so much so that the coffee shop wasn’t even open yet. But he was determined. Jongin would attentively look at each passerby on the area and stay there until he found the inconvenient Fallen.

 

After hours of uncomfortable standing up and hoping the angel senses would go off like they had the previous day, Jongin caught sight of a boy. As soon as he entered his line of sight, the angel’s eyes were glued on him. The presence was back and so much stronger now that he had a visual of the Fallen.

 

The boy was considerably shorter than Jongin, had big eyes and wore discreet but neat clothes. He was pretty good looking in the angel’s eyes but with no time to fully assess his appearance, Jongin quickly followed on the Fallen’s steps inside the place.

 

It was crowded, filled with people looking for their daily doses of liquid energy to make it through the day, and it seemed like his Fallen was no different. Jongin stopped at the line right behind the boy, his angel senses screaming louder than ever, and observed him while he waited. He had an interestingly big build for a man his height, but certainly not in a way that made his body seem disproportional. But before the angel could make any further observations, the other had already moved to the checkout line and he was met with an impatient barista asking for his order.

 

With his drink in hand, he looked around the place in hopes of finding the Fallen again, promptly seeing him calmly sipping on his latte while typing on a laptop. He looked important, Jongin analysed, which was incredibly odd for someone who wasn’t even human. Fallen angels usually roamed the streets aimlessly and in a very confused state, trying to make out where there were and what to do. Some even went crazy, homeless and surrounded by mundane pettiness. It wasn’t a pretty sight. But this one seemed to know exactly what to do and how to survive in the human world. Weren’t for his angel senses Jongin would have never suspected a thing.

 

Upon finishing that thought the angel realised the source of his distress had been staring intently at him for all that time. Of course, he thought, if Jongin could feel his presence then so could he. Jongin scolded himself mentally for not having blocked his aura before entering the place. A furtive game plan was definitely not an option now that he’d blown his cover. So instead he made his way towards the table and took a seat across him.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hello.”

 

The Fallen didn’t seem very phased by the interaction and continued to type away.

 

“Hmm, well, I guess I’ll just introduce myself then-”

 

“You’re Kim Jongin, the Heavens’ greatest Saviour, and you’re here to save me from the disgraces of the human world and give me a second chance into the holy land,”  the man looked up from the screen, “And I’m Do Kyungsoo, uninterested.”

 

Very much taken aback by what had just happened, Jongin recomposed himself, “Ok, first of all, how do you know me?”

 

Back to his unphased demeanor, he replied, “Everyone knows you.”

 

That affirmation brought a smile to Jongin’s face, of course even Fallens would recognise him, “Well, that is true. And about that last part of what you said, I must have heard it wrong, my apologies.”

 

“You mean when I said I was uninterested? Because I am. You can go back to your fluffy cloud now, your job is done, you made an offer and it was declined.”

 

“Wait- what? I didn’t even make the offer.” Jongin said incredulously.

 

“You don’t have to, I’m just sparing your time. And I’m doing quite well here, but thank you.”

 

“But that’s not how it works, you’re not human, you can’t stay here! How could you possibly want to share eternity with these peasants?” He retorted, feeling actually angry now. This Kyungsoo boy was crazy, Jongin was never met with resistance to an offer. If anything, he should be thankful to be given the opportunity to be forgiven, whatever it was that the boy had done.

 

Kyungsoo raised his head again, a look of annoyance on his face, “You talk as if you hadn’t been human once. I shouldn’t even have to reason with you, I already said I don’t want to come back. Didn’t know angels were under a dictatorial regime and I was obligated to accept this. It’s less work for you anyway.”

 

Jongin was getting more confused by the minute, “But I can’t just let you here, I’m a Saviour and as an angel, I must bring you to a better place,” he reasoned.

 

“If you were going to take me back anyway why was I even expelled?” Kyungsoo asked, quirking up his eyebrows as he did so, challenging the angel.

 

“To teach you a lesson, of course,” that answer seemed bluntly obvious to him.

 

“I don’t know about the other Fallen, but I like it here. In fact, being expelled was probably the best thing that’s ever happened in my afterlife,” it was clear to Kyungsoo that the present conversation wouldn’t lead anywhere, he only hoped the angel would take the hint and leave him be.

 

Jongin was too shocked to reply, leaving the conversation stagnant and only fuelling Kyungsoo’s impatience with each passing second. He looked at the clock on the wall across from them, noting that the meeting with the inconvenient angel had made him lose track of time, he should have left minutes ago. At the very least he now had an excuse to end the unpleasant talk.

 

He sighed, “Look, I know this is not conventional or whatever, but I don’t want to be saved and I hope you respect that. I need to go now, have a nice day.”

 

And with that Jongin was left blankly staring at the nearby window trying to process what had just happened. No one in their right mind would ever refuse to be saved and the fact that not only had that Kyungsoo boy just done that but also affirmed his happiness among humans made him feel even more lightheaded.

 

-

 

Jongin needed a game plan. His encounter with the Fallen had gone terribly, it was certainly something that’d stain his perfect reputation as a Saviour and he couldn’t have that. Usually, he’d report his findings to the bureaucratic part of management but what would they think if they knew he was having difficulties? He had to do this alone, not only to maintain his image but also to prove to himself and his deflated ego that he really was worthy of being put on the imaginary pedestal his fellow angels did.

 

More important than Jongin’s reputation, however, was his sense of duty. That feature was particularly prominent in angels, and naturally so. Their community withstood on its own, self-sufficient. Kindness prevailed across the kingdom of Heaven where nationality was unknown and all were seen as equals. All individuals knew their place and the part they played in the grand scheme of things.

 

Contrary to popular belief (and by popular, Jongin meant that of mortals), Heaven was not made of fluffy clouds inhabited by winged babies with the innate ability to play the harp. In fact, their world was very much like humans’, at least when it came to its structure, for the organisation and purpose of pretty much all buildings was completely different. Everything was clean, spacious and colourful. Angels lived in harmony and peace, nothing but to the best to the enlightened souls who lived fairly enough to be deemed worthy of such privileges.

 

Everyone contributed to the community and disrupting the peace could lead to very unpleasant consequences, the most feared of which was, of course, Falling. Few angels even dared to break a social norm that would cause that, but it did happen. Some of angels’ most feared enemies resulted of that expulsion process but most often regret was greater than anger and tainted souls turned back to their original pure aspect upon saving and Jongin thrived in it.

 

Kyungsoo was one of those tainted souls. Jongin didn’t know what crime he’d committed, he couldn’t, that type of information was kept secret even to him who was in such direct contact with Fallen themselves. All he knew was that if his angel senses were triggered upon his presence, which told Jongin the boy should be saved, then he couldn’t have done something so bad because even the ever so merciful Heaven had unforgivable crimes.

 

Throughout his career, the Saviour had come across the most comical and eccentrical situations, but none compared to something as ridiculous as blunt refusal. His training sessions back when he was a newbie never prepared him for such an occurrence so the confusion was understandable, not that it made Jongin feel any better.

 

But instead of feeling completely defeated, he thought that perhaps him being the one tasked to save the stubborn boy was a sign, for he was the greatest Savior of the Heavens and if someone could solve this situation, it was him. The only problem was actually completing the mission. But determined as he was, Jongin decided not to let the initial failure set him back. Soon enough he’d bring Kyungsoo back and resume to the usual peaceful afterlife he was used to, he’d make sure of it.

 

-

  
The next day, Jongin got to work. With no better plan in mind to convince Kyungsoo, he decided he should get to know what he was dealing with, which was just a nicer way to say that he’d spend his days stalking the man. Sure, angels weren’t exactly supposed to do that but technically he was only gathering information on him as a means to save him, and saving people is good so certainly, there was nothing unethical about his actions.

 

As an angel, Jongin had a natural preference for brighter and lighter colours when it came to fashion but he gave up on his tastes for the day for the sake of the mission. Sneaky people wore black, everyone knew that.

 

Dressed in a pair of black jeans and a plain shirt with a dark jacket over it, he waited in front of the coffee shop again, just this time he wouldn’t be going inside. It was hard not to give in to the smell of fresh coffee but he calmly stood outside leaning against a wall across from the place so he wouldn’t be seen.

 

As morning transitioned into the afternoon, Jongin thought that perhaps the Fallen didn’t visit the place every day, or worse, that he’d stop frequenting it after their unpleasant meeting. But before he made the definite decision to leave, the boy finally made an appearance. He wore similar clothes to the day before, it was only natural for a Fallen like him to want to blend in. He also brought the same bag which contained his laptop. Jongin wondered what in the Heavens could he have been typing on such an object. Did he have a job? That’d certainly explain a lot even if, at the same, it’d drive him further into his confusion because what Fallen had a job?

 

If he was so pleased with a mundane life and wore such nice clothes then he surely had a house or apartment of his own and Jongin’s plan was to follow him there. Or perhaps he’d head to wherever he worked. Either way, it’d supply him with some sort of information. After that, though, he had absolutely no idea as to how to proceed. At this point, Jongin was hoping for a miracle. He was an angel, it couldn’t be too hard.  

 

He expected to have to wait at least another 30 minutes as he assumed Kyungsoo went there not only for the coffee but for the writer-in-a-coffee-shop cliché, too. Instead, a few minutes later he caught sight of the boy leaving the place with a cup in hand and an expression of urgency on his face. Maybe he was late, it’d explain the time.

 

As soon as he walked a safe distance away from him, Jongin followed. The streets weren’t too crowded nor too deserted, just perfect for maintaining his disguise without losing sight of him.

 

Kyungsoo suddenly stopped on his tracks, Jongin fearing for his post life that the boy had taken notice of him. Thankfully, however, he just fished a cell phone from one of his pockets and answered a call, seemingly annoyed. Jongin walked to a nearby flower shop so as to not seem suspicious and waited. He was close enough to hear the boy’s voice but too far to actually make out what was being said so instead, he focused on the tone of his voice. He hadn’t paid attention to it the previous day but Kyungsoo’s voice was rather deep and quite low but in an interestingly soothing way. He sort of liked it.

 

Kyungsoo ended the call but instead of continuing on his path he walked the opposite way, confusing Jongin, who kept following him. They walked past the coffee shop, going towards where Kyungsoo had come from, the angel noticed.

 

Soon he slowed on his steps, stopping in front of a low building, apparently residential. Keys in hand, Kyungsoo opened the door while Jongin observed. It seemed like his mission had failed, all he’d obtained was the Fallen’s address and the title of creep. He sighed, defeated. But before the boy could leave, Kyungsoo called out:

 

“I know you’re there, Jongin.”

 

Said boy’s blood turned cold, he’d been discovered. How was he supposed to gain the other’s confidence now? The Heavens certainly weren’t on his side.

 

He was about to apologise but when he turned around he was met with the other’s playful smile as if he was enjoying the situation Jongin was in.

 

“Wanna come in?” he offered.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo’s apartment was small. A living room and a compact kitchen shared the same ambient, being separated by different floorings. To the right of the room was a little hall that led to the only bedroom and a bathroom. And that was it, modest but enough for one person to get by.

 

It was a rather new experience for Jongin as he’d never been inside of a human living space before, which, to his surprise, was incredibly similar to an angel’s own. Although of course, theirs were bigger and with none of those useless appliances humans typically owned. Even so, what he couldn’t wrap his head around was the fact that the Fallen had somewhere to live to his name at all. It simply didn’t make sense for one of them to have money or to be so well adapted to a mundane life.

 

Kyungsoo gestured for him to sit while he grabbed something from the kitchen. He sat upright in the middle of the couch and observed his surroundings: a simple coffee table and a piece of furniture on top of which lied a small television and a video game console. No decorations, just the least you’d expect of a human’s living room.

 

“Want a beer?” Kyungsoo asked holding out a can of said drink and bringing the other boy out of his daze.

 

“Uh, no, thanks.” He replied simply. It wouldn’t be right for an angel to drink, especially not beer and especially not in the present setting. It hardly even made sense for a Fallen to do such a thing as they were still technically angels but at this point, nothing Kyungsoo did would surprise him.

 

“Your call.” He said, taking a sip of the cold drink. “So,” he changed subjects, “I sort of already know the answer but why exactly were you stalking me?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Jongin said averting his gaze to the ground, not even bothering to explain himself.

 

“Hey, don’t worry, I’m not mad at you. You didn’t answer my question though.”

 

“I still need to save you and I had to start somewhere so I wanted to find out stuff about you, I guess.” he explained.

 

After a few seconds of silence, Kyungsoo spoke: “You know, I underestimated you. You’re not nearly as much as the uptight angel I thought you were.”

 

“What made you think I was?” Jongin asked curiously.

 

“How else would you have the title of best Saviour if you weren’t an example to be followed?” Kyungsoo offered as an answer.

 

He wasn’t wrong, Jongin thought, The Heavens did take norms very seriously. It’s not like they lived boring post lives or weren’t allowed to have fun, though, just that as angels, the standard was naturally high, but not in a way that made things harder for them. But of course, Kyungsoo knew that, right?

 

“Well, I do have many achievements under my belt. They don’t know about the things I occasionally have to do to complete missions, though.”

 

“So you’re a puppet.” Kyungsoo concluded nonchalantly.

 

“How can you say that?!” The angel asked baffled, what kind of blasphemy was that?

 

“Hey, The Heavens is your holy land, not mine. I don’t have to act all pure in fear of punishment, I’ve already fallen,” Kyungsoo said as if reading the other’s mind, “And come on, it’s pretty obvious. Other than the fact that you’re great at your job, you’re no better than anyone else. They only like you because you help to keep people in line.”

 

“I-No, that’s not true, they like me because I work hard. Work ennobles man.” He replied proudly.

 

“You really believe that?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Then tell me, how much have you worked in the past couple of months?” Kyungsoo challenged.

 

Jongin was at a loss for words. He was right. Kyungsoo was right, he’d technically not gotten anything done and yet the spokesmen would always cite his achievements and applaud his hard work every chance they got but what had he really done to deserve it? He knew so many other angels who had faithfully done so much more and what acknowledgment did they get? None.

 

Silenced made its way into the conversation for long seconds as Jongin tried to process everything. He stared blankly at the white wall across from him and Kyungsoo could practically see gears shifting in his head as he processed the information.

 

“Jongin,” he broke the silence, “I didn’t mean to give you an existential crisis or anything, but you’re kinda scaring me, are you ok?”

 

“I, yeah, I am.” Jongin responded coming out of his daze, brushing those irrational thoughts into the depths of his mind. Such a thing couldn’t be true.

 

The topic moved on and as the day continued, he discovered Kyungsoo could be a fun person to be around, despite his unjustified hatred for all aspects of the angelic life. He figured his own presence wasn’t unwelcome either, for Kyungsoo never showed any signs of disliking him, on the contrary, talking to an angel seemed to be entertaining enough to him. Jongin took it as a good sign, they were growing close which meant he was one step closer to his goal.

  


-

 

After the embarrassment of being caught stalking, Jongin decided not to put any of his other plans into action. He’d lucked out the first time, he couldn't risk overstepping Kyungsoo’s boundaries and losing all the progress, albeit small, that he’d made with him. That, of course, didn’t mean he’d stop trying altogether, for Jongin still knocked on his door a few days later, unsure of what else to do when all other tactics would fall under the creepy category. Kyungsoo didn‘t seem to mind, though, inviting him in right away and even offering some cookies he’d baked earlier that afternoon.

 

They fell into a sort of routine after that, every morning they’d meet for coffee, Kyungsoo typing away on his laptop and Jongin simply watching and sipping on his beverage as they engaged in small talk. He found out the boy wrote weekly columns for a small online newspaper. He worked on tight deadlines and under a strict boss but it paid the bills, Kyungsoo said. Then, when he had to leave for the small office the paper was based, Jongin would go back to his angel peers. Later, if he felt like it and Kyungsoo was home he would spend the rest of the day with him watching human reality shows. The Fallen couldn’t understand the appeal but his entranced expression as he watched was amusing so he didn’t question.

 

Kyungsoo started making dinner for two and Jongin stopped seeing him as a goal. Kyungsoo wasn’t just another workload he had to fulfill, he was a friend. Whenever Jongin had his eyes glued to the newest episode of Keeping Up With The Kardashians and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at every first world problem encountered, saving him was the last thing on the angel’s mind. The only time such thoughts surfaced was when he’d hang out with his angel friends who constantly questioned the amount of time he spent on land. His excuse was always the saving he needed to complete, which wasn’t a lie.

 

It did germinate a small feeling of guilt, however, which would grow with every passing day he didn’t make any progress on his mission. Originally, acquainting the Fallen was supposed to slowly warm him up to the idea of being saved, but Jongin had gotten too comfortable. And the worst part was he didn’t want to act on it, he was pleased with the present situation. He got to experience a human’s life first hand and actually see the perks of it instead of affirming his superiority as he always would as an angel. He would never admit it, but deep down he thought that maybe he didn’t need to save Kyungsoo, after all. The boy didn’t want to be saved and, in the end, what did it matter anyway? He was harmless and satisfied with living his post life as a human, so who was he to judge? Sometimes, though, during their conversations, it’d come up, but the offer was quickly dismissed by Kyungsoo and Jongin moved on.

 

-

 

One day as the two boys laid on the living room couch relishing their full bellies and waiting for reality show reruns to come on, a thought invaded Jongin’s mind.

 

“Soo,” they’d grown quite close during that period, “I know this may be an intrusive question, I don’t really have to know and you don’t really have to answer - there’s a reason they don’t tell us this when I go on a mission - but why did you Fall anyway?”

 

“Oh, the million-dollar question. I was wondering how long it’d take for you to ask this,” he paused, “It may sound cheesy and cliché and you can mock me for it if you want, but I fell in love.”

 

Jongin was slightly taken aback, Kyungsoo never came off as a love type of guy, but he recovered quickly, “What’s the story behind it?”

 

“You ask a lot of questions,” the Fallen quickly deadpanned.

 

“You don’t have to answer.”

 

A pause, “Well, it was ages ago, literally, but it doesn’t feel like it’s been so long. When I was still an angel I worked as a Guardian, I went around guiding humans when they needed and protecting them if necessary. One day, I was assigned to this one boy, his name was Chanyeol, he was really tall and confused and basically he just really needed to get his life together. I helped him, did all the things a Guardian had to do and that was supposed to be it, but I got too attached to him for some reason.” There were many emotions permeating Kyungsoo’s voice and expression: nostalgia, happiness and even a tiny bit of sorrow. He continued, “Even to this day I don’t know why I felt like that, but turns out it was mutual. Then stuff happened and I fell. At first, it made me very bitter, but after a while, I realised I liked the human world a lot better and I was able to stay with him too.”

 

There were many reasons why someone could fall, and from all options, Jongin certainly hadn’t imagined it’d have been falling in love. It made him see the other differently but he couldn’t put a finger on it, all he knew for sure was that even to him, a devoted angel, it was ridiculous that such pure emotions could be punishable, but they were, and Kyungsoo was the living proof of it. Despite all the inner turmoil, there was one thing the angel needed to know.

 

“Where is he now?”

 

Kyungsoo looked at him for the first time since the conversation had started, a bittersweet smile etched on his face, “He’s dead.”

 

“What? Kyungsoo, I-I’m so sorry.” The angel said sincerely.

 

“Don’t be. We stayed together for 73 wonderful years, but he was mortal and I’m a Fallen so he left and I stayed,” moisture made its way into his eyes, “Nothing there could have been done.”

 

“Wow, that’s… I don’t even know what to say. You were together for that long?”

“Yeah, it was funny though, he’d age but I wouldn’t, so he went from looking my age to looking like my father to looking like my grandfather. Quite a few people wondered what an elderly man was doing living so closely with a young adult but we didn’t really care. At that point I was really just his caretaker in a way,” he laughed, reminiscing.

 

“Where do you think he is now?” Jongin asked curiously.

 

Kyungsoo gave the question some thought, “I really don’t know. I don’t think he went down, but at the same time, he probably wasn’t granted entry to the Kingdom either, I doubt they’d allow someone who ‘corrupted’ an angel in. My guess is he was reborn. But truthfully I don’t think about this much, we got our lifetime together and that’s more than enough for me. It was more than enough to him too,” he smiled.

 

“I could have never guessed this was why you Fell, to be honest,” Jongin said after a few seconds.

 

“Told you it was cheesy.”

 

“I don’t know, I guess I expected something more cold from you.”

 

“Cold? Is that really how you see me?” He asked incredulously.

 

“If I’m honest, no, but our first meetings certainly didn’t help with that. You’re surprisingly a pretty ok man.” Jongin concluded.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

 

-

 

Every few days the two boys would engage in conversations that fell onto the subject of saving and more often than not it’d end with Kyungsoo’s dismissal and sassy remarks over the hypocrisy of heaven. Most times Jongin was able to ignore those comments, fully aware that his devotion was not in vain. It all went to the back of his mind and he didn’t dwell on it, simply moving on and planning the next way he’d approach the topic. But it all stopped after Kyungsoo disclosed how he fell.

 

It was as if listening to such a deep and personal testimony awoke him from a blissful dream. He’d never stopped to question the rules he followed, but now, completely conscious of the consequences certain actions had, his brain was set alight with doubt. If anyone had asked him before, he’d say falling because of love was a tad bit nonsensical, but it’d never truly bothered him as it did now.

 

Jongin had grown attached to the fallen boy and knowing of the purest love he had shared with another man infuriated him. Not because of the another man part, no, of course not, but because he couldn’t process the reasoning behind punishing such harmless behaviour.

 

For the first time, Jongin’s turbulent mind kept him awake at night, questioning.  It brought him back to the conversation they had when Kyungsoo invited him in the first time. Jongin had never worked nearly as hard as some of his peers and yet his popularity was astounding. “Work ennobles the man” was a quote he faithfully lived by but put into perspective it was alienating. He’d decided not to think about it for his devotion was greater than all else but truthfully, was he worthy of the recognition he received? That night, he thought of his friends and acquaintances and concluded that no, he was not. He also concluded that perhaps it was just that his achievements spoke louder than others’ and if so, it couldn’t be helped. Either way, it didn’t sit well with him, he didn’t want to be validated simply for having a louder voice, he wanted it to be a fruit of his own merit entirely.

 

Doubt clouded his mind, he knew how he felt but doubting the skies went against all he’d ever fought for and in some moments he thought that maybe they were deserving of such suspicion when they’d punished an innocent couple, when they’d punished Kyungsoo. Or maybe it’d been for the best for Kyungsoo seemed content and pleased with his present life and maybe the Heavens simply knew it’d have been the best for him.

 

That conclusion was appealing so he settled with it, not truly getting to the bottom of the issue but all that thinking did make his head hurt so he decided to finally let himself enjoy a couple hours of sleep, finally deciding to talk it out with the Fallen boy instead.

 

-

 

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin said after being woken up by said boy’s arrival. Yes, Jongin had indeed been casually taking a nap on the Fallen’s couch while he was out working. At this point Kyungsoo just let him do whatever, really, because even if he opposed Jongin would just use his pouting powers and that did things to him. At the very least he knew he could trust the angel not to make of his apartment an absolute mess.

 

“Yes, Jongin?”

 

“Do you really think the Heavens is shit?”

 

Kyungsoo paused. He hadn’t even managed to get his shoes off properly after a long day of work and Jongin, who’d literally just woken up, was already hitting him with questions.

 

“Go back to sleep, Jongin.”

 

“No, I’m serious,” he said, grogginess vanishing from his tone.

 

He sighed, put his bag away, grabbed a glass of water and sat next to the boy on the couch, pushing the blankets away to make space for himself.

 

“It’s not that I think it’s shit, if you really want to know, just that I don’t particularly agree with a lot of what it stands for, I guess. Although I will say the punishment didn’t do much to improve my perception of heaven,” he replied honestly.

 

“So you do believe the things you said a few days ago?”

 

“About the hypocrisy and inconsistency? Yeah.”

 

“Huh.”

 

Kyungsoo drank his water, wondering if the conversation would lead anywhere. When Jongin just continued to stare at a nearby wall he figured the boy had no plans of filling him in on the sudden interest.

 

“Do you mind contextualising me here?” he asked.

 

“Oh, well, I guess I’ve just been thinking. You know how I feel about heaven and all, but the things you said - your whole story about falling even - made me think. I don’t know how I feel about everything anymore.”

 

Kyungsoo definitely didn’t expect any of their conversations to change Jongin’s mindset at all, in fact, it was never his objective, just plain honesty.

 

“What about me falling, though?” He was intrigued.

 

Jongin laid back on the couch, “Your story with him was so… Beautiful - I guess you could put it. I don’t know, it just made me wonder why anyone would even want to punish something like that anyway.” The angel replied not looking at anything in particular.

 

Kyungsoo mimicked his position on the couch, “I can’t say I know either because I don’t, but if anything, I was glad to be able to be with him naturally. But why would such a thing be deemed wrong is seriously beyond me.”

 

The angel fell in deep thought again and then spoke, “Did you fall in love again after that?”

 

Another question he didn’t expect. Kyungsoo knew the answer but for some reason, his reply came a bit later than intended, “No, why?” he frowned.

 

Jongin looked at him, “I don’t know, I was just wondering… You said it’d been a while.”

 

“I guess I haven’t really found anyone that interested me.” Kyungsoo said as he analysed Jongin’s expression, his unreadable eyes, slightly frowned eyebrows and entrancing lips. He lingered on the latter before being brought back by the other’s voice.

 

“What if you found someone?” Jongin asked, the crease in between his brows smoothening and his gaze falling on Kyungsoo’s lips, much like the latter’s had seconds before.

 

Something about the mood of the room had changed.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t answer, he couldn’t, not when Jongin’s gaze still hadn’t shifted back to his eyes and those lips were approaching his. He didn’t know when their relationship shifted or why he was even complying but as if naturally, he leaned forward too, absolutely captivated by the curve of his mouth and they kissed. It’d been so long since Kyungsoo had done something like that, feeling someone’s warmth against his that way, it felt exhilarating, even more so when their lips moved against each other slowly. Right then he knew he wouldn’t be able to forget that feeling.

 

Their kissing became more erratic, urgent, their bodies moved so they were closer to each other, hands wandering as they made out, Jongin’s on his waist and Kyungsoo’s at his chest. He couldn’t think straight for all his brain was capable of processing was the rush of pleasure that flowed with each breath he took in, slowly moving from quick pecs to open mouthed kisses.

 

In between the mess of thoughts being interrupted by sensations, one stood out. Perhaps Kyungsoo’s rational side couldn’t be switched off even then because the next thing he knew he was pushing Jongin away.

 

Brought out of his trance, Jongin caught his breath as best as he could while sporting a confused expression, only making Kyungsoo’s sorry own even more prominent.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, taking Jongin’s hand in his, “I can’t do this to you.”

 

And so in a millisecond, the boy’s features changed to confused and hurt to surprised and panicky. He quickly scrambled to his feet, looking for all belongings he’d left scattered around the Fallen’s apartment and leaving, not sparing the other a single glance back.

 

Kyungsoo was left with an erratic heart, a hazy mind and the gut wrenching feeling of having done something unforgivable.

 

-

 

Jongin couldn’t figure out when things got so confusing. One moment he was trying to settle his thoughts and the other he was too engrossed by Kyungsoo’s lips to continue his train of thought. When did that infatuation with the boy’s lips even start was beyond him, he’d never even felt attracted to anyone at all before and then all of a sudden all he could think about was how nice and plushy Kyungsoo’s lips must be. What was wrong with him?

 

At the same time, though, he couldn't deny what he felt then, just how good it’d felt to kiss him. At that moment all he managed to focus on were the little rushes of pleasure that had slowly been prickling every inch of his skin, even in regions he’d rather not think about.

 

The worst part about the whole ordeal was how he didn’t stop himself, Kyungsoo did. Even in a situation like that, a situation he himself started, he didn't have enough self-control either to not start nor to stop it. When he pulled away the first thought that went through his head had nothing to do with how wrong it all was, but with what he could have done wrong for Kyungsoo not to want him. He’d felt embarrassed then and even more embarrassed after leaving.

 

Had Kyungsoo not stopped them would Jongin really have let them do something irreparable? The scary part was he really didn’t know, his mind had been so cloudy he didn’t know if he’d have been able to hold himself back. It was even scarier to think about how Kyungsoo had more self-control and conscience of what was really happening than him in a situation that could potentially ruin his afterlife.

 

He’d wanted it, wherever it’d have led them. Those were sensations he’d never felt before and it was so easy to give in. Even safely lying on his bed in the holy lands he still wanted to give in, he still wanted to know what it’d lead to. If that meant he’d be willing to give up his angel status he did not know, but certainly, those emotions coupled with the slight distaste he’d been experiencing about heaven and the questionable system it ran under would influence his actions greatly.

 

Jongin didn’t know what to do or what to think anymore, he couldn’t go down to land, he needed time, but he missed it already and although he wouldn’t admit it, he missed the Fallen boy too.

 

-

 

It’d been well over a week since the last time Kyungsoo had seen Jongin. He couldn’t say he hadn’t expected it, in fact, he thought it was for the best. Thoughts of the angel boy and the way he’d kissed him didn’t vanish nor did they slowly die down, on the contrary, the more time spent away from him the more he over thought the situation. Had he been too harsh? He replayed that moment over and over in his head with the excuse of figuring out what he’d possibly done wrong but deep down he knew that wasn’t the reason for his worry.

 

Everything seemed so similar to when he’d fallen in love with Chanyeol, just this time he wasn’t the one who had so much to lose. It was odd to think of anyone else romantically after Chanyeol had passed away. In a weird and illogical way, it felt like cheating as the only person he’d ever loved had been him. But at the same time, it’d been so long since death did them apart, so long since he’d desired anyone. He didn’t think he’d ever feel that way about anyone else, and it never bothered him.

 

Chanyeol would have wanted him to find someone, he mentioned it countless times the months prior to his passing and Kyungsoo always dismissed it because he truly never thought he’d be capable of such a thing, until now, that is. If you asked him if he was over his late partner Kyungsoo would say that, yes, he was, which was indeed true. It’d literally been decades since the fated night and much like he’d described to Jongin, it’d been more than enough for both him and Chanyeol. That, however, didn’t mean he didn’t think of his human lover fondly frequently because he did, it was hard not to when you had dedicated so much of your post life just to make one person happy. In retrospect, when it came to happiness, Chanyeol had always been self-sufficient, but with Kyungsoo, he glowed.

 

Kyungsoo smiled at the memories. He missed him. Chanyeol had always been better than him at making objective decisions, he figured it had something to do with how positive he alway was. He would have been able to sort his thoughts out for him, but then again, this sort of issue wouldn’t have arisen then.

 

Kyungsoo, who was eating a half-assed plate of food he’d cooked for himself after arriving from work, realised he was crying. Whether it was caused by the memories of his past lover or the confusion in his heart regarding Jongin he did not know.

 

It did make him reflect. He was going to spend the rest of his afterlife as a human and afterlives lasted a long time, so at some point, he was bound to get sick of cyclical routines, one could only handle humanity for so long, after all. Surely it’d make it all so much more bearable if he had someone to share all that time with, especially if that someone also had eternity to kill.

 

He made up his mind. Kyungsoo was going to try to get Jongin back, he leaned in first so it wasn’t far-fetched to think that he wanted this too. The problem now was to find the angel, if Kyungsoo really messed up then he wouldn’t be coming down anytime soon and there wasn’t a way for him to just go looking for him when he’d been expelled from heaven. At some point, they were bound to meet again, and when they did, Kyungsoo wouldn’t hesitate to try and if Jongin refused, he’d have to deal with it.

 

-

 

The abstinence was killing Jongin. It turns out angels were indeed capable of acquiring addictions, and throughout the days of constant coffee consumption he ended up developing one. The problem was said beverage was nonexistent in heaven, therefore, leaving Jongin grumpy and sad. His only option was either combating the withdrawal symptoms the hard way or going back down and getting himself some.

 

It was a hard choice because he was still not ready to visit the place but at the same time, Jongin was pretty weak when it came to resisting temptations so of course, in the end, he gave in and went down again. He was acquainted with many places in which he could get coffee in the human world but he was picky and knew his thirst would only be quenched by the best that could be offered and unfortunately that was exactly at the second place he wanted to avoid most, first being Kyungsoo’s apartment. It was late in the afternoon, however, and Kyungsoo would either still be at work or have just arrived home by then, which meant he was safe.

 

After thinking the situation through, Jongin proceeded with his plan. He quickly reached the so loved coffee shop and ordered his go to option, already knowing he’d probably end up having two or three more. He sat by one of the windows and sipped on the drink, a low moan of appreciation leaving his lips. Now that was true happiness. Or maybe not as it strongly contradicted with the values he had tied himself to for the longest time. Jongin still didn’t know what to think of his reality, he didn’t even know what he wanted his reality to be anymore. He’d grown attached to so many aspects of mundane life throughout such few months. He asked himself if he was weak, undeserving of the blessings of heaven. Maybe, in the end, he was an impure soul, it’d certainly explain how it was so easy to give in to idleness and ephemeral pleasures.

 

Yet, it didn’t sit well with him. Kyungsoo had shown him the true beauties of the land if compared to the borderline - or perhaps full out - hypocrisy with which he was treated. Engaging in such thoughts made him feel incredibly guilty and unloyal, though. He didn’t want to think about it.

 

Time passed quickly and soon his mug was empty and he quickly went to fetch another one, slowly feeling his turbulent mind being appeased by the sinful drink (oh, the irony).

 

When he sat back down on his table he noticed another customer had arrived. He sat with his back facing him and as far as Jongin could tell they were the only people in the place, it was usually pretty empty at that time. He could see the drink the boy had ordered, it was the same Kyungsoo usually got. He really couldn’t have a break, could he?

 

He felt a headache starting and sighed, finishing his second drink. Deciding that he’d already committed enough sins for a day, Jongin stood up to leave.

 

Before he could, however, a voice called behind him:

 

“Jongin?”

 

Dammit, he thought, of course, Kyungsoo would be there. He turned around.

 

“I didn’t expect to see you here.”

 

Jongin didn’t know what to say, he just stood there awkwardly.

 

“How have you been? It’s been a while.” Kyungsoo tried to initiate conversation.

 

“Yeah… I kind of missed coffee a lot so,” Jongin replied not finishing the sentence.

 

“I see…”

 

“I should get going.” Jongin was beginning to panic at that point.

 

“No!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, “Can we talk? Please?” He asked in a lower tone.

 

Jongin had never seen the Fallen so distressed. It made him pity him in a way.

 

“Alright.” He gave in.

 

“In my apartment, please? I don’t want to do this here.”

 

“I- Okay.”

 

-

 

“Before anything, I wanted to apologise.” Kyungsoo started after a few minutes of awkward silence as they sat on the familiar couch in his place.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” was Jongin’s curt but honest reply.

 

“No, I did. I pushed you away.” It was clear at that point that he felt just as guilty as Jongin did. Deep down he expected it, but it didn’t make it any less surprising.

 

“You did the right thing.” Jongin avoided the Fallen’s eyes.

 

The conversation died down after that. there was so much that needed to be said but they were left with no cue to and it was so much easier to just leave them unaddressed. The tension was killing him, with every passing second he felt himself suffocate a bit more. He dared to look over at the boy and saw his eyes downcast, he looked defeated. Kyungsoo had made the first move to talk to him, it was only fair he tried too.

 

Jongin sighed, “I’m just so confused… I’ve never felt like this before,” a pause, “and not only with you, with everything. I go back up and I feel distant, disconnected from everyone as if I’m not part of it anymore.”

 

Kyungsoo looked at him with wide eyes, not expecting such a confession from the boy. He continued, “In a way, I don’t like it there but it makes me feel guilty because they’ve given me so much, but on the other hand I’m starting to resent them too and they haven’t even done anything to me. I want to stay here but I don’t belong here.”

 

Jongin didn’t know when he’d started crying, but he did and at that point, it didn’t bother him that he was showing that side of himself to Kyungsoo, he was tired.

 

“I had no idea you felt like that.”

 

Jongin’s cries got louder and that sight hurt Kyungsoo too much for him to just sit and watch, so he hugged him, trying to comfort the boy as best as he could.

 

“Jongin, I’m so sorry I put those thoughts in your head. I never meant to hurt you.”

 

“No,” Jongin looked up at him, “I should thank you. You opened my eyes to this. It’s just hard to deal with these things.” He was doing a bit better now, having finally let go of the feeling he’d been bottling up for so long. But it did surprise him that as his tears dried, a few welled up on the corner of Kyungsoo’s eyes.

 

“Why are you crying?”

 

“I don’t know I just- I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.”

 

“Can we talk about what happened?” Kyungsoo tentatively asked.

 

“Yeah, I think we should.”

 

Kyungsoo started, “I’m sorry if I forced myself on you.”

 

“Forced yourself on me?I started it!” Jongin said incredulously.

 

“Yeah, but you were confused and I engaged you.”

 

“You stopped me.”

 

“I know, but still-”

 

“Kyungsoo, I wanted it. Heck, I liked it.” Jongin looked him in the eye.

 

“Did you really?”

“Of course! And if you must know, I still do.”

 

And as if that had triggered something on him, Kyungsoo kissed him, shyly at first but deepening it as soon as Jongin responded.

 

Kyungsoo was eager, he’d been wanting this for so long, and from the looks of it, so had Jongin. He kissed the angel’s neck, then moved back to his lips, then went down again, venturing further down and peppering the boy with passionate kisses.

 

“Kyungsoo, I want you.” Jongin whispered out of breath, his hands resting on said boy’s shoulders as the other continued to kiss his collarbones.

 

“What do you want me to do, Jongin?” He responded looking up, his voice just as affected as Jongin’s had been, his natural low tone bringing shivers up Jongin’s spine.

 

Jongin looked the Fallen in the eye and said with certainty, “Save me, Kyungsoo.”

 

The other’s eyes darkened as soon as those words were muttered but before they could proceed Kyungsoo needed to make sure that it was ok. What they were about to do would not only change Jongin’s life completely but Kyungsoo’s too, it was not a decision made in the heat of the moment. He had held back once for the angel’s sake and he would do it again despite the growing wish to give in to his pleas.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked, sincerity pouring out his irises.

 

The lust had faded away so quickly and given way to such a genuine expression that Jongin couldn't help but get lost in the moment, simply looking at the man who’d brought his world to the ground only to lift it up again and touching his cheek with the palm of his hand.

 

He put as much sincerity as Kyungsoo had in his eyes, in his words, “I am. I don't want to live lies anymore.” He paused, “I want you to Save me, Kyungsoo.”

 

And just like that, neither of them could hold back anymore.

 

-

 

"How does... Falling work?" Jongin asked shyly from the bed. He may have spent most of his post-life saving fallen but meeting Kyungsoo made him realise there was much about that concept he didn't grasp. No one bothered to tell him anyway.

  
"There are many ways one can fall, I'm sure you know that, one of which is, well, sex. Are you ok with that?" He asked.

  
"Yes, I am. Are you?" Jongin asked to be sure they both wanted it.

  
"You have no idea."

  
Jongin smiled at him. He could already feel his heart fluttering with a fondness for the boy he'd soon join in the fallen world. He'd never wanted anything else more in his life.

  
"How are we going to do this?"

  
"Let me do the work." Kyungsoo said confidently from the edge of the bed.

  
Before Jongin could reply with a short 'ok', Kyungsoo made an advance to his lips, lunging himself to him and kissing him deeply. Their limbs tangled on the bed and their hands roamed around each other's bodies, Kyungsoo's shirt falling to the floor and Jongin’s meeting the same fate soon after.

  
"You're beautiful." Jongin exclaimed breathlessly upon admiring Kyungsoo's body. He wasn't particularly fit but he looked healthy, he noticed upon smoothing his hands along his waist and hips.

  
Kyungsoo didn't leave the other much time to admire for soon after exhaling the compliment he began nipping at one of Jongin's nipples, emitting a groan from the boy under him.

  
Jongin could feel himself getting hard in his pants and if the way they were grinding against each other was any way to tell then the other wasn't doing much better.

  
They quickly discarded the rest of their clothes, a small pile forming on the floor. Kyungsoo crawled to the bedside table and rummaged through a drawer. At first, Jongin was confused but the sight presented to him of Kyungsoo's ass made him quickly swallow the words of indignation.

  
"Do you know what these are?" Kyungsoo asked, back on top of Jongin who shook his head.

  
"This is lube." He said presenting a small bottle of clear liquid to him, "You use it to make things... Smoother. Yeah, I guess that's a good way to put it. And this," he said as he held a small foil packet up for Jongin to see, "is a condom. To be safe."

  
"Okay. I trust you." Jongin affirmed as he smiled up at the boy and caressed his thighs.

  
Kyungsoo kissed him again, taken over by an indescribable feeling of contentment.

"Spread your legs for me." He instructed.

  
Jongin complied, the sudden vulnerability igniting something in him.

  
Kyungsoo uncapped the small bottle and squeezed some of its content onto two of his fingers. He kissed Jongin passionately and moved his hand down to the boy's ass, circling his rim with his fingers. Jongin hissed, the sensation foreign to him but he decided to focus on the kiss instead.

  
Slowly, Kyungsoo inserted one finger, pushing it in and out carefully, he wanted it to be the least uncomfortable for the soon-not-to-be angel as possible.

  
"Is this ok?" He asked.

  
"It feels... Weird, but I'll get used to it."

  
"Can I put another in?"

  
"Yes." Jongin replied reassuringly.

  
The second finger was harder and Kyungsoo took his time inserting it carefully until both his fingers were seated carefully inside Jongin's ass. He spread them a bit, slowly moving into scissoring the boy while pushing the fingers in and out. It had started to become less uncomfortable for Jongin and he could finally feel some sort of pleasure from the act, but it was when Kyungsoo moved his fingers a particular way that had he whimpering loudly.

"What was that?" He asked breathlessly.

  
"That," he said as he pressed on the place again, "is your prostate," Kyungsoo said smiling at him fondly and kissing the corner of his lips, "It feels good, right?"

"Yeah."

  
He hit it again, "Fuck, Soo." Jongin closed his eyes, relishing on the feeling.

  
Kyungsoo was entranced by the boy's expression and something about seeing his beloved angel spilling curses all because of him made him impossibly hard.

  
"Kiss me." He requested.

  
He smiled on the kiss, it was so hot to see him like that, trying so hard to kiss him properly while completely out of breath and moaning at every right angle he pushed his fingers.

  
Kyungsoo pulled away from the boy, retracting his fingers from his hole. Jongin complained at the loss while Kyungsoo reapplied lube on his fingers, this time on three instead of two.

  
"Last one, ok?"

 

"Ok."

  
He pushed the fingers back into the boy, loosening his hole as best and as carefully as he could while still focusing on his pleasure. It was harder to hit the right spot with three fingers but he tried regardless, sloppily twisting them inside and going crazy at the wet heat he'd soon enter.

  
"I think I'm ready."

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"Yes. Fuck me, Kyungsoo. Please." He begged.

  
Kyungsoo sat on his knees and opened the foil packet, quickly putting it on his cock that hung hard and heavy on his crotch. Jongin watched with dark eyes as the fallen lathered his dick with the excess lube on his fingers with languid strokes.  


"Are you ready?"

  
He nodded and asked, "Are you?"

  
"Yes." And Kyungsoo proceeded to kiss Jongin with determination. A feeling of fullness settled within both of their chests.

  
"Tell me if you want me to stop or slow down." And he pushed himself in, groaning loudly into Jongin's ear as he did, the latter barely able to emit any sounds, his mouth ajar and eyes closed shut.

  
He bottomed out and tried an experimental thrust, hitting Jongin's prostate dead on. He settled for a slow but strong pace, intimate, both of their moans joining each other in a beautiful symphony.

  
Jongin took his face in his hands and kissed the fallen deeply causing Kyungsoo's pace to increase. Jongin's sensations heightened, an odd feeling settling itself low on his belly, continuously increasing as if leading somewhere he knew not.

  
"Are you close?" Kyungsoo asked equally out of breath.

  
"I think so?" He whimpered.

  
And too fast it all stopped. Jongin fell out of his trance and gave Kyungsoo a confused look as he sat on his knees and observed the beautiful boy under him.

  
"We need to change positions." He explained with a kind smile.

  
"How do you want me?" Jongin asked, back propped on his elbows. He didn't question Kyungsoo's motives. He trusted him.

  
"Get on your hands and knees for me."

  
And so he did, face to the headboard and back to Kyungsoo's chest.

  
"Jongin," Kyungsoo paused, "I think I love you."

  
Jongin thought he could have cried right then and there had it not been by the cock entering his hole once again. He was incredibly overwhelmed.

 

The pace this time was much quicker, the constant pressing of his dick against his prostrate bringing him to the brink of madness. The sensation that built up inside him heightened incredibly at each second and he began to feel something switching inside him, an inexorable force pushing him.

  
Completely out of control, Jongin's wings grew out of his body and unfolded themselves. The Ivory wings all angels possessed that represented their purity. So lost and overwhelmed he could barely fathom what had just happened and why his wings had come out, he was so unbearably close to the edge.

  
Meanwhile, Kyungsoo couldn't even focus on his own pleasure, not when the sight presented to him was so breathtaking. Jongin was beautiful. He could never regret doing this.

 

He increased his pace, thrusting in and out and steadily hitting the boy's prostate over and over again.

  
The pressure built so high Jongin thought he could faint from the pleasure and right before he was tipped over he felt his wings tingling from the middle to the edges, increasing the sensations until it overflowed and he came, a needy whimper escaping his exhausted throat.

  
The force of his orgasm made it too hard for him to hold himself up on his hands, so he fell on his elbows, head touching the mattress as he tried to catch his breath.

  
Behind him, Kyungsoo was blown away by the change in Jongin's wings as the tingling had been a sign of its colour changing from the clearest white to the darkest black, just like the ones which occasionally made an appearance across Kyungsoo's own back. Jongin was officially expelled from heaven.

 

Still hard and desperate to finish, Kyungsoo pulled out, sparing the over sensitive boy under him and pulled the condom off his aching cock, stroking it quickly until he came unbelievably hard on Jongin's newly dyed wings, its dark colour and the pale white of his cum contrasting sinfully.

  
He fell on the bed next to Jongin, both panting.

 

“Kyungsoo, I, I think I love you too.”

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but hug the boy tightly after that, a smile so wide on his face it hurt.

 

“Let’s sleep, you should rest. And later we can admire our matching wings.” He said suggestively.

 

“I’ve always liked black better.”

 

“Me too.” Kyungsoo agreed and kissed his Fallen partner affectionately.

 

It’d been so long since he had been this happy. He thought he would live the rest of his afterlife alone, he had come to terms with it, even. He’d be willing to spend centuries in solitude for the time he’d had with Chanyeol, even if the latter had never liked the thought of his loved one being alone after his passing. But now he didn’t have to anymore and Kyungsoo was thankful, and he knew Chanyeol would have been too. In the end, they made each other happy and that was more than enough for both of them.

 

-

 

_Without losing a piece of me_

_How do I get to heaven?_

_Without changing a part of me_

_How do I get to heaven?_

_All my time is wasted_

_Feeling like my heart's mistaken._

_So if I'm losing a piece of me_

_Maybe I don't want heaven._

_(Troye Sivan - Heaven)_


End file.
